Almond
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: Meski para rekannya bertanya-tanya perihal Kuroko yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah sepuluh tahun menghilang, Akashi bagai tidak ambil pusing. Tanpa omelan maupun pertanyaan, dia menerima Kuroko begitu saja. Ada yang tidak beres, sesuai dugaan... Didedikasikan untuk #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


**Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Dedicated to #AkaKuroxygen**

* * *

**note : di AU ini, Teiko arcnya nggak se-_angst _yang di canon. semuanya baik-baik aja, kecuali kepergian Kuroko.**

* * *

Klub basket SMP Teiko.

Kaisar di bidang basket tingkat SMP. Melahirkan lima pemain inti jenius yang dikenal dengan nama _Generation of Miracles_ dan satu pemain bayangan, dikapteni oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Kebersamaan mereka berlangsung tidak lama, sekolah lanjutan yang mereka pilih tersebar sepenjuru Jepang.

Dan orang pertama yang hengkang adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tak hanya dari klub basket. Surat pindahan pun disusun di tahun kedua semester akhir.

Siapapun yang mengenalnya tahu bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang pendiam dengan pembawaan tenang, namun tendesinya untuk berkata pedas ke teman-teman setimnya mampu mencerahkan suasana dengan jenakanya.

Siapapun yang mengenal Akashi Seijuurou tahu bahwa dialah yang membuat Kuroko Tetsuya maju meraih posisinya di tim, menghujaninya cinta dan kecupan di dahi setiap hari, dan menghubungi ponselnya guna menanyakan kabar dari sebelum malam menjemput sampai si biru terlelap ke Pulau Kapuk.

Dan siapapun yang mengenal mereka berdua tahu bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya-lah yang dicintai Akashi Seijuurou.

Maka, tidak berlebihan jika pemuda beriris dua—yang kini telah bermetamorfosis menjadi pria matang pertengahan 20an—hampir menjatuhkan tas _macbook_-nya begitu melihat siapa yang menyapanya di parkiran basemen Akashi Corp.

Ah. Sebenarnya, dari suaranya pun Akashi sudah tahu siapa. Dia hanya perlu menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa nada lembut yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu yang didengarnya bukanlah salah satu dari ilusi gilanya semata.

Ada Kuroko Tetsuya di sana. Berdiri, tersenyum.

Tas laptop dicampakkan. Tubuh ramping berkulit pucat direngkuh setelah sedekade lamanya.

"Aku pulang, Akashi-_kun_."

.

Dengan mudah, Akashi Seijuurou menerima kepulangan Kuroko Tetsuya. Seakan-akan dia tidak pernah sakit hati. Seakan-akan dia tidak pernah dihancurkan. Seakan-akan dia tidak pernah ditinggal pergi oleh seetentitas yang kini dipanggilnya kekasih.

Teman-teman SMP-nya bertanya-tanya apa Akashi sudah gila. Mereka sudah menyaksikan Akashi Seijuurou yang tersiksa selama sepuluh tahun—menjadi saksi masa hina seorang pewaris Akashi yang ditinggal pergi tanpa kabar. Jarak rela mereka tempuh demi menghabiskan masa kuliah bersama si mantan kapten, juga bekerja dengannya setelah lulus guna mengurangi rasa kesepian Akashi.

—Bukannya Akashi lemah. Mereka tidak pernah menganggapnya lemah sama sekali, sungguh! Mereka hanya tahu betapa hancurnya hati Akashi, di balik punggung yang tetap kokoh dan tegak itu.—

"Kau gila." Aomine Daiki menggumam. "Atau..._menyedihkan_?"

Rusuk disikut. Mata biru laut mendelik pada mantan model di sebelahnya yang ternyata sudah memelototinya duluan.

Akashi mengulum senyum—hal yang menjadi sering dilakukannya sebulan belakangan ini. Rekan-rekannya harus terbiasa. "Tidak apa-apa Ryouta. Mungkin Daiki benar."

Bukannya Aomine tidak senang Tetsu kembali. Dia hanya merasa sikap Akashi yang main terima begitu saja tidak wajar. Selama ini dia yakin Akashi hanya akan murka jika bertemu pandang dengan Kuroko lagi meski sekali.

"Kudoakan kali ini kau bahagia, Akashi_cchi_!"

"Terima kasih."

Meski demikian, layaknya Aomine, sepasang tilik senada klorofil memandang tak suka. "Bukankah hal pertama yang harus kaulakukan sebelum mengencaninya lagi adalah menginterogasinya?"

"Tetsuya bukan kriminil."

"Tidak penasaran selama ini dia ke mana?"

"Asal dia ada, sudah cukup."

Mungkin Midorima harus meminta bantuan teman dokternya, berniat memanjangkan akal Akashi yang kini hanya sejengkal.

.

"Tetsuya."

Pria itu sudah buta. Harfiah. Matanya tidak buta, sedang dimanjakan oleh sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang diyakininya paling indah. Berada di bawahnya, terperangkap, seolah-olah takkan pergi selamanya.

Apa yang kau lihat, membutakanmu.

Ironi, ya, hei Akashi?

Kuroko meraih tubuh kokoh di atasnya. Memeluknya erat lepas _keluar_ ketiganya malam itu. Nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Akashi-_kun_...," panggilnya lirih.

"Tetsuya." Suara serak memanggil. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kedua ujung bibir Kuroko diangkat. Akashi tak perlu menarik pelukannya untuk mengetahui itu. "Aku juga, Akashi-_kun_."

.

Terkadang, Akashi memaksakan diri untuk terjaga semalaman. Takut pria yang dipeluknya menghilang bersama bulan seiring pagi datang. Meski akhirnya, ia ketiduran juga. Dan bangun beberapa jam kemudian dengan sup tahu kesukaanya merangsang indera penciumannya. Sudah berlangsung demikian setiap hari sebulan belakangan ini.

"Akashi-_kun_, suka sekali dengan sup tahu ya?"

"Suka. Kaunya juga."

Pipi digembungkan. "Gombalmu murahan."

"Tapi kau suka."

Akashi baru diam setelah diancam tidak dibagi porsi kedua. Disesapinya kuah hangat itu pelan-pelan. Rasa kaldu miso dan irisan bawang meluncur memanjakan lidahnya.

"Malam ini mau pulang jam berapa?"

Kuroko menoleh. Biasanya dia yang menanyakan itu. Berhubung memang biasanya dia yang sampai ke rumah duluan. "Tujuh."

"Baik, aku akan pulang jam lima sore."

"Untuk apa?"

"Masak. Untuk kita berdua."

Bibir Kuroko terlalu gatal untuk tidak tersenyum. "Dalam rangka apa?"

"Hanya ingin menyiapkan." Akashi ikut tersenyum, selembut kapas. "Supaya malamku dengan Tetsuya semakin panjang."

Kuroko menaruh sumpitnya. Dia hampiri pria yang duduk di seberangnya, kemudian didaratkannya satu kecupan di pipi tirus itu.

.

Ucapan Akashi benar-benar direalisasikan.

Kuroko pulang, disambut dengan meja makan penuh dengan masakan Jepang. Salmon asap, sup perut salmon dan kepala kakap kuah miso, dan dadar gulung wijen. Mewah namun tradisional. Khas Akashi.

"Akashi-_kun_ hebat." Sebenarnya Kuroko tidak merasa benar-benar perlu mengutarakannya. Semua orang tahu itu.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya." Akashi menarik salah satu dari dua kursi meja makan, mempersilahkan kekasihnya duduk. "Ayo, kita makan."

.

Menjadi wakil Akashi memang tidak pernah mudah. Baik di klub basket maupun di Akashi Corp, perusahaan keluarga Akashi yang didirikan oleh almarhum kakek dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Wakil direktur itu baru kesampaian duduk santai setelah sore tiba. Setelah ini, kecuali untuk berkas-berkas dari pihak eksternal kantor, tidak ada yang perlu dia urusi.

Mungkin habis ini dia akan meminta _snack_ dari Murasakibara.

"Shin-_chan!_" Pintu terbuka, kepala hitam gagak menyembul.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak ada asisten yang memanggil bosnya dengan nama kecil dan masuk ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu."

Takao Kazunari terkekeh. "Data dari tahun 1998 sudah dirangkum di _e-mail_. Sudah lihat?"

"Sebenarnya belum. Mungkin nanti, sambil santai."

"Oke, oke. Jangan dipaksakan. Ini juga sebenarnya tidak wajib, hanya saran dari direktur sebelumnya untuk lebih familiar saja. Hitung-hitung juga menambah pengetahuan tentang perusahaan ini."

"Direktur lama selalu menganggapku dan Akashi seperti anak kecil."

"Wajar. Anak bawang dengan jabatan setinggi pohon jagung. Masih untung diberi saran. Ah, sudah ya. Aku kerja lagi."

Midorima mengangguk. Matanya melirik _macbook _yang bertengger malas di atas meja kerja, siap direcoki dengan satu-dua tambahan _deadline_.

Akan dia kerjakan sambil _nyemil _maibou.

.

Piring-piring kotor ditaruh di bak cuci, dibiarkan begitu saja.

Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk berpelukan di kamar tidur. Baju tidak ditanggalkan, tak seperti biasa. Bahkan Akashi sendiri yang meminta. Dia hanya ingin berpelukan. Tiduran menyamping menghadap satu sama lain. Sepasang tangan membungkus badan Kuroko, pipi diistirahatkan di dada, telinga mendengarkan detak jantung.

Samar Kuroko menangkap pergerakan pipi Akashi di dadanya.

"Akashi-_kun_," telunjuk Kuroko menusuk-nusuk pipi Akashi. "Makan apa?"

"Permen. Permen almond."

Gemas. Bibir Kuroko mengecup pelan puncak kepala Akashi.

"Aku ingin selalu begini." Ujar Akashi.

Kuroko diam saja.

Lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Lima belas menit. Akashi tak kunjung bersuara.

Hati-hati, Kuroko mengecup bulu mata Akashi. Diam-diam Kuroko merasa Akashi menggemaskan. Tumben dia duluan yang ketiduran.

Satu tangan Kuroko meraih kantung celana jinsnya.

"Akashi-_kun_...,"

.

"Hmm...Akashi_cchi _benar-benar menyukai Kuroko_cchi, _ya..."

"Kenapa? Cemburu?" Aomine sampai rela menjeda _game _yang dibawakan si kuning ke rumahnya sore itu. Seratus persen perhatiannya tercurah pada Kise yang biasanya dia cueki mati-matian. Ini menyangkut Tetsu, mana mungkin dia abaikan.

Kise terkekeh geli, merasa Aomine mengira dia menemukan teman senasib seperjuangan—meski tidak sepenuhnya salah. Keduanya memang mengalah demi kapten yang lebih cocok menjadi ibu mereka.

"Terakhir, sebelum Kuroko_cchi _menghilang, mereka berdua diam-diaman...lebih tepatnya, Kuroko_cchi _yang menghindari Akashi_cchi_. Sadar-sadar, dia sudah pindah rumah dan sekolah."

"Hmm...," mata Aomine menyipit seiring otaknya bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. "Kau benar. Aku sudah tanya Akashi, dan dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Tetsu pergi."

"Dan saat kita, barengan dengan Midorima_cchi_, pergi mengunjungi Kuroko_cchi_...rumahnya disegel, atas nama Rakuzan Corp. Sekarangpun aku tidak berani menanyakannya pada Kuroko_cchi_."

.

Darah segar mengalir dari leher Akashi Seijuurou dan pisau kecil yang digenggam Kuroko Tetsuya.

Hanya ada satu suara nafas terengah-engah yang terdengar di sana.

.

"Mido_chin_, mau kerja sampai kapan?"

Murasakibara memutar-mutar kursi kantor yang didudukinya. Mata bosan tak henti memerhatikan rekannya yang terus berkutat pada laptop. Cemilan yang diniatkannya untuk dibagi, masih dianggurkan.

"Aku bukan bekerja. Ini bahkan lebih penting dari pekerjaan."

Murasakibara mengangkat alis. Dibilang begitu oleh Midorima, Murasakibara jadi penasaran.

"Lalu apa?"

"Akashi Corp sudah ada sejak tahun berapa?" Tiba-tiba Midorima bertanya.

Murasakibara memandangnya bingung. "Kalau tidak salah tahun 1970an."

"Kukira juga demikian."

Si jangkung menjadi semakin tertarik. Dia hampiri Midorima.

"Akashi Corp memang didirikan tahun 1973, tapi baru ada sejak tahun 2010. Setahun dua tahun setelah kita lulus SMP."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Perusahaan ini pernah berganti nama. Sebelum Akashi Corp, perusahaan ini bernama...Rakuzan Corp."

.

Peluh keringat membanjiri wajah, leher, dan torso Kuroko. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Dia tidak percaya dia berhasil melakukannya.

Akashi Seijuurou sudah di depannya, terbujur tak berdaya dengan becek darah di atas kasur. Baju Kuroko kena karena membunuhnya sambil berpelukan dengan laki-laki keparat itu.

Kuroko menaruh tangannya sendiri di dada Akashi, menyentuh kulit dibungkus sweater tipis berwarna coklat. Tidak ada detakan yang ia tangkap.

"Nenekku meninggal karena serangan jantung, Akashi-_kun._ Kaget ditarik paksa keluar dari rumahnya sendiri."

Sentuhan pelan berubah menjadi jambakan di kain sweater coklat.

"Ayah pergi. Begitu saja. Membiarkan rumah diambil begitu saja oleh Rakuzan. Ibuku jatuh sakit."

Sebuah senyum dipaksakan hadir.

"Akashi-_kun_, mari bertaruh. Apa ayahmu akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku?" _Karena kaulah keluarganya satu-satunya yang tersisa, semuanya jadi mudah bagiku._

Ya. Akashi Masaomi akan mendapat ganjarannya.

Ya...

Ya.

Harusnya Akashi Masaomi yang mendapat ganjarannya.

Bukan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Meski begitu, dialah orang pertama yang menangisi kepergian Akashi Seijuurou.

Tetesan-tetesan itu mengalir dengan lancar. Erangan tangis berubah menjadi teriakan. Seonggok mayat diguncang-guncang.

"Mengapa tubuhmu tidak bereaksi ketika kau kutikam tadi, Akashi-_kun?!"_

.

Paginya, Kuroko Tetsuya menyerahkan diri ke polisi. Pertanggungjawaban atas kematian Akashi Seijuurou.

Penyebab kematian?

Sianida, disatukan dengan obat penenang dalam satu butir pil.

.

.

end

.

.

* * *

**Terinspirasi dari sajak Aku Ingin oleh Sapardi Djoko Damono dan prompt dari Crimsonwanderer (senpaaai, saya gak tau ffnet anda. hina aku ini, hina!) "ur otp died hugging each other (in which one was stabbing another)." yaaa, intinya, fic ini mix dari sajak Aku Ingin dan prompt dari Crimson-senpai. sok ngerti sajaknya, anak Ilmu Budaya kacangan padahal. pokoknya senangkepnya aja dah.**

**aduh mati, salah satu jurinya jurusan farmasi, sementara fic ini menuntut racun yang membunuh dalam waktu cepat tapi nggak menimbulkan efek kejang atau sesak nafas. ya udah ngasal (pakai obat penenang karena nggak tau sianida menyebabkan hiperventilasi atau nggak). o)-( maafkan diriku**


End file.
